


4

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: just one more on wantingthis is to four different people
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	4

1.

i want you, my slytherin pal!

i want panera nights, and i want to watch you play overwatch, and i want dumb games of monopoly

i want sleepovers on your couch, and i want lunch breaks back, and i want to be bored out of our minds at a football game

i want to talk about schoolwork, i want to listen to you vent about apush while i talk about math

i want to stand up for you in exchange for all the times you have stood up for me

i want to be your friend, as long as you are willing to have me

2.

i want you, my favorite hufflepuff

even when we fight

even when we blow up stupid things

even when your words hurt like hell

i will not apologize for being hurt but i am sorry if i hurt you

i still want to be your friend, we've been through worse than this

3.

i want you, my least favorite favorite cousin

i wish you lived closer

i want to see you more often

i want dumb facetime calls

i want you to be happy

you make me happy

4.

i want you, you absolute dork

even though you already know it

and i know you'd rather hear me say it

but honestly, that just makes me want you more


End file.
